


When the light turns on, I hope you're gone

by geek1o1



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Kidnapping, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Multiple Personalities, Murder, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Abuse, Psychological Torture, Stalking, Stockholm Syndrome, Suicidal Thoughts, Tags May Change, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21603835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geek1o1/pseuds/geek1o1
Summary: The world, it's a very strange place to live in. Everyone lying and pretending to be someone else. But Baekhyun? He really was not pretending. He was someone else. He was himself. He was also not himself. All he wanted to do was love freely. But he also did not want to hurt the love of his life. Ah. The love of Byun Baekhyun's life. Park Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol was a walking dream. A dream only Baekhyun had the rights to dream of. Sometimes he wanted to love and cherish Chanyeol and never ever hurt him. But sometimes, just sometimes with heavy regret he also hoped to hurt Chanyeol. To see if Chanyeol would leave him. To see if Chanyeol truly loved him.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please please please pay attention to the notes and read them carefully. I may add tags later as I update next chapters. So please don't forget to check the tags regularly. If you do not like the tags or if anything may be triggering, please do not read. I also want to add that I'll probably update basing on the feedback I get from the pilot chapter. I never wrote something dark like this before so I definitely need guidance. Leave a comment on the stuff you think I can improve in. Thank you for taking your time to read the author's note. Happy reading!!

The world, it's a very strange place to live in. Everyone is so different yet so alike. Nice only when needed, always have mask to behind. It would be lying if even a single person said they did not pretend to be someone else. No one was truly themselves ever. But Baekhyun? He really was not pretending to be someone else. He was someone else. He was himself. He was also not himself. It was confusing, even for his own self. Never knowing what he will feel next, what he will do next, _who he will be next_. It was always confusing the poor little guy. All he wanted to do was love freely. But he also did not want to hurt the love of his life. Ah. The love of Byun Baekhyun's life. The only person who made both of him, both of Baekhyun's heart flutter. But both in a very different way. Only Park Chanyeol was capable of such deed. With his beautiful toothy smile, bright eyes and flushed cheeks. Park Chanyeol was a walking dream. A dream only Baekhyun had the rights to dream of. Though he did not always feel like it. Sometimes he wanted to love and cherish Chanyeol and never ever hurt him. But sometimes, just sometimes with heavy regret he also hoped to hurt Chanyeol. To see if Chanyeol would leave him. To see if Chanyeol truly loved him.

Little Baekhyunnie, not too little maybe just around 13 years old? So yeah little Baekhyunnie did not like being called a boy. He actually did not like being called a girl either. At first he thought maybe it was about the fact that in both case, there was a specific word like 'boy' or 'girl'. But soon he realized it was indeed not the case. He did not like the 'a' part if he was being honest to himself. He did not want to be defined as a single person because he knew that he was not a single person. Rather he had someone living inside of him. Not in a supernatural way of course. More like in a psychological issue-way. Or that was how he had explained it to mama Byun. He understood that there was another person living inside of him because of a voice. _The_ voice. He always had this voice inside his head telling him to do bad baaaaaad stuff. Mama Byun told him not to ever tell anyone about the voice. When asked why it was there, mama Byun replied that he was special. But later on he wished his mom was right and did not tell him that to make him feel better.

During middle school, the students started dating and confessing. General teenage stuff. Some even came out that they were not sure about their sexual orientation. So Baekhyun thought that maybe being referred to as 'they/them' would help him. But that escalated quickly when people started bullying him for not wanting to be a boy or a girl. Kids would throw dirty eggs at him, fill up his locker with trash, make Baekhyun buy lunch for them. Always throwing him out of the washroom, whichever one he went to. But you see, there was this angel sent from heaven only and only for Baekhyun. That angel went by the name of Park Chanyeol. Chanyeol stood up against all of his bullies, used to help him stand up after the bad kids beat him. Chanyeol even bought lunch for him on multiple occasions whenever his money got stolen. But mama Byun was not happy that her only child was facing such suffering so Baekhyun's whole family moved away so abruptly that he never got the chance to say thank you to Chanyeol. To think that Chanyeol never even asked for his name or anything, just came to help because he saw someone who needed help always brought a smile on his face. Park Chanyeol truly was an angel.

Years later the world was still a nasty place to live in. Threats came from every where, be it someone who's close and loved by you or someone who is a complete stranger. Where will you go? Nowhere was safe. You can not trust anyone. But Park Chanyeol had a _biiiiiiiiig_ heart. He loved and trusted everyone. Towering over almost everyone he knew, he always felt like he had to be the one to protect them, never really stopping to think about his own safety. So someone needed to be there to protect him. Baekhyun took over that role voluntarily. Every day, Baekhyun walked Chanyeol to home from places, to his work, to parks for a walk. To simply put Baekhyun was every where Chanyeol was. But Baekhyun was yet to muster up the courage to go and introduce himself to Chanyeol. It was fine though, as long as Chanyeol was safe.

Only he was not. Well, Chanyeol was such an ideal and good person, he had a standard to maintain. Always volunteering at pet shelters, helping old ladies, using metal straws, recycling and what not. Needless to say that he did not like doing drugs because Mama Park raised him better than to get an addiction that could destroy his life. Drinking was fine from time to time. But he hated drugs. Such a nice and moral person, Baekhyun thought. But Chanyeol's friends thought otherwise always calling him a stuck up mama's boy behind his back. Chanyeol's friends made a bet to see who is the first person who can trick Chanyeol into doing drugs and get him high. Baekhyun was definitely not happy hearing that. You see, Chanyeol's friends may not even know Baekhyun exists. But Baekhyun, he knew everything. He knew their names, their addresses of their home and work place. Even where Chanyeol's so called best friend's sister liked to take her child to for a casual afternoon walk. He did not like the fact that Chanyeol was going to be hurt by his friends. So he took care of them.

Police still was yet to find the hearts belonging to those bodies. Heartless monsters deserved to be buried heartless. But other than that, not a single track left. Yet Chanyeol still was not happy, he noted. He cried at the joint funeral. Too bad, those fuckers deserved to die. "No they did not!" A part of him would say. But that part was not as dominating as it used to be these days. _He_ was taking over. He only used to talk before. Sometimes even control his mood. But about it was their Chanyeol they were talking about. He would never ever let any harm befall Chanyeol. Well unless he did that himself.

Turns out to be, getting rid of his friends, no, just taking very good care of them were the best way Baekhyun got to have his golden chance to introduce himself to Chanyeol. They _accidentally_ met at the movies and since then their friendship blossomed. They talked. A lot. And of course Chanyeol loved talking to Baekhyun, Baekhyun already knew everything Chanyeol loved talking about. After hanging out for a couple of months, Chanyeol mentioned how he was not ready to date. But later that night when Baekhyun walked Chanyeol home after their not so date kind of date, this time while talking to him and their hands brushing with each other, Chanyeol asked Baekhyun if he could wait for Chanyeol. Not for too long as Chanyeol did not want to waste his time. Nonsense, Baekhyun thought, Chanyeol could never be a waste of time for Baekhyun. If he was then 15 years out of Baekhyun's short lived 28 years of life would be a waste. But Chanyeol did not have to know that. At least not this early. Baekhyun had a lot of other things he was yet to do.

Baekhyun ran into mama Park the very next day. Well that was what his other half told him to believe in. Lies. All lies. He knew Mrs. Park would be going to this certain store for shopping. She has been for the last 5 years. But Baekhyun really needed something from that shop. Not an item, but something from a certain customer. Approval. Not that Baekhyun wouldn't pursue Chanyeol anyway. But having one important person of Chanyeol's life in his favor would helo him gain Chanyeol's trust faster. He already waited so long, he could not wait a single moment more before he got to call Chanyeol his. With that thought, he sprinted in the shop definitely not looking where he was going.

Yep _definitely_ not looking because oh no, looks like he _accidentally_ knocked over another customer and her things fell. Oh no, he can not just walk away, no no. Byun Baekhyun was a man of manners,

.

.

.

.

sometimes. He helped the lady. Oh wow that lady had a striking resemblance of a certain person he knew. Well now out of politeness he at least should have a conversation with her, she was his friend's mother after all. 

Chanyeol called him that night, flustered about that fact Baekhyun met his mother and how she instantly loved him. Baekhyun only smiled back. He already had met Chanyeol's mom before, just that she had just not met _him_.

Few days later Chanyeol texted Baekhyun if Baekhyun could come and pick him up from his workplace because he was scared. Apparently his boss told him that he always had someone following him around so he might have a stalker. A restaurant come bar he worked at as a waiter was in the a semi bad part of the town. Before Chanyeol could even text Baekhyun the address, he was on his way. He knew the road. No need for waiting for unnecessary directions. Baekhyun was feeling just fine that day though. His more innocent side was showing. He even felt guilty for being mean to Chanyeol's friends for the first time, even though they were already dead. But the text Chanyeol sent? Nope. Chanyeol does not deserve this. A stalker? With ill intentions? How could anyone be alive after still having bad intentions towards Chanyeol? Unacceptable. Baekhyun made plans on escorting Chanyeol back to his home safely before taking care of this threat. Just by thinking about how good he will take care Chanyeol's stalker put a menacing smile on his face.

Baekhyun used to be careful in the beginning. He really was. But sometimes he slipped. He also was a person you know. Moreover he was more than one person. He got to make twice the mistake. He did not wait for Chanyeol to send his address. And frankly? Chanyeol never even sent one. He had never walked Chanyeol home from his workplace, never even visited. Chanyeol never really liked talking about his job with Baekhyun either. By the time he reached the restaurant, Chanyeol stood out there in the cold looking a bit shaken up. He did not even offer Baekhyun a small smile that he usually gave. And Baekhyun just kept getting more and more worried as they got closer to Chanyeol's home. He tried making small conversations with Chanyeol but he only seemed in a hurry to go back his safe place. They did not even hold hands! Chanyeol slowly started hurting Baekhyun's feelings. And Baekhyun did _not_ like that. The already cold night with Chanyeol's cold attitude really sent shivers down his spine and they were not the good kind. 

When they reached Chanyeol's home, the latter really tried to wish Baekhyun bye and just go back in. A small wave and a quick "Goodnight." Would not satisfy now greedy Baekhyun anymore. He needed his Chanyeol, _their_ Chanyeol to be _their_ Baekhyun, he needed answers. _They_ needed answers. Chanyeol was not fast enough to slam the door on Baekhyun's face and it before Baekhyun barged in. Seemed like Baekhyun was going to have to force some answers out. Even if _they_ had to be little bit of harsh on _their_ little baby.

Chanyeol was silent the whole time Baekhyun was cooking both of them dinner. The usual monotonous voice telling the news on the TV and Chanyeol being a chatterbox seemed as if it was only in Baekhyun's imagination. He tried concentrating on cooking. He was cooking Chanyeol's favorite of course, what else should he even learn to cook? Chanyeol just sat there staring at the table. Not even how he sometimes lost himself in his little head by thinking about songs. He was sitting there with a resting poker face. Maybe not a resting poker face because Baekhyun saw Chanyeol's lips tremble a few times as if he was trying to hold back from saying something or straight up crying. He had not even moved an inch after Baekhyun made him sit there. Good, Baekhyun thought, Chanyeol was not making it harder for Baekhyun. At least he was not resisting Baekhyun like he was when he did not want to let Baekhyun in the house. The sizzling sound from the pot he out in the stove and the white noise of the TV playing in the background only kept making the room heavier and heavier.

When the dinner was finally served, Chanyeol decided to open his mouth for the first time. He did not even touch the food in front of him, just took few deep breaths. "I never sent you my work address." He said in a low voice before making eye contact with Baekhyun, "And I am sure as hell that I never even _mentioned_ it!" He was not afraid to look at Baekhyun as if he was challenging Baekhyun. Not to accuse him, to just prove himself wrong. Those big innocent eyes stared at Baekhyun's cold one's, asking for answers. Seemed like Baekhyun was not the one who needed answers, he had to provide them. It broke Baekhyun's heart. He just was in a hurry to keep his love safe! He did not intend to blow his cover up. He started panicking as _he_ started talking. No, not Chanyeol. But _him_.

"Seems like pretty little thing here grew some brain huh?" The voice asked. "What should we so about it? Kill it? Oh no but then where will little Baekhyunnies will to live go?" The voice continued to mock him as Baekhyun shed tears.

"No no no. Can not kill pretty boy now can we? No! We shall not! We shall take care of him really good. _I_ shall take care of him really good! It is going to be fun to play with this little one eh?"

At that Baekhyun tilted his head upwards to see Chanyeol still waiting for his answers patiently. Tragedy. Baekhyun could not save his love from himself.

As darkness consumed Baekhyun, he wished when the light returned _he_ would be gone.

"Game over!" Was the last thing he heard from _him_ before _he_ took over.

"I-I swear my i-intentions are not bad. I was j-just worried, t-that is all." He stuttered. Chanyeol looked confused. "That does not make any sense! Why do you know where i work?! Where did you get to know that information from?! What other things do you know about me?!" Chanyeol shouted out of fear and pure rage probably the first time in his whole life. Baekhyun flinched and stepped back. He averted his eyes downwards. "I-I...-" He chocked up on his words, "Please k-kick me o-out while you h-have a chance. Just please!" He said while clenching and unclenching his fists. Chanyeol for the first time in the conversation looked worried, "So you know you did something wrong? It is okay Baekhyun. Everything will be okay, just tell me what happened." Chanyeol said in a soft voice, worried that Baekhyun would start crying. "No!" Baekhyun suddenly shouted, "Do not say I did any of those.......... those disgusting things! I would not! I could never! It was him! Him!" Baekhyun ran out of the kitchen while shouting 'him'. He ran towards the door to get out of the house. But Chanyeol stopped him before he could. "Baekhyun what do you mean by him?" Chanyeol also started shouting, the adrenaline getting to him. "H-He lives inside of me. H-He is a part of me." Baekhyun said while trying to pry off his hand from Chanyeol's deathly grip on it. "He is me. He is also not me. He is us. We are us. Now please I can not stay here!" Baekhyun said a little bit too dramatically while facing the other direction of where Chanyeol was standing. Suddenly hugging Baekhyun, Chanyeol slowly whispered, "We will get you help Baekhyunnie. Don't worry. I will make sure _he_ never bothers you again. Okay?" Chanyeol said while rubbing Baekhyun's back to comfort him. But alas, he mistook Baekhyun's movements and thought that the latter was crying. "Before getting _me_ help Yollie baby, let's see who helps you." Baekhyun smugly said before smashing a vase on Chanyeol's head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah so graphic description of violence and semi suicidal thoughts so please read with caution. Also I hope you like this chapter, sorry if there are any grammatical or spelling mistake. Happy reading ^^

Lovers. A very complicated complex word eh? Can it be between more than one person? Not as a poly relationship, as one person being two people at the same time and the other loving them both. Now I have a more important question. Lovers who love each other, do they not hurt each other? If they do then, how is it love my dear?

  
Chanyeol knew he was conscious before he opened his eyes. His heartbeat really fast and he could feel his head throb in pain. Thinking was a bit hard due to the ringing on his ears that gradually started disappearing letting him finally sigh out of relief. "Oh wait fuck, is my head pounding because of the vase Baekhyun smashed on it?"  
Something finally clicked as he thought that. He jolted up right after remembering about Baekhyun. He tried opening his eyes but something was blocking it.

"Ah pretty boy had finally awakened. Welcome back to realm of the living. Thought that you were gone good for a while. I apologize for my behavior earlier, truly ungentlemanly of me. But I am afraid you had left me with no choice." He heard a voice speak, something familiar in the accent and the tone yet he could not figure out who the voice belonged to.

  
A small pause,

  
"It is fine silk by the way, specially made. I ordered just for you!" He heard the voice speak again. Ah that voice. He once used to love listening to it, be it in the morning or in the middle of the day or during wee hours in the night. But now? That voice alone could make Chanyeol's whole body tremble. He finally remembered that voice belonged to no one but Baekhyun himself.

  
"What are you thinking pretty boy? About me?" Baekhyun kept talking without waiting for any answer from Chanyeol. He walked in circles around Chanyeol as if he were a predator ready to devour his prey. By the way he had Chanyeol right where he wanted, at the palm of his hand ready to play for his own amusement, _hunger_ , it did not feel different from hunting.

  
"Even though I imagined to use this silk on a completely different scenario which included us talking less and wearing less clothes as well, this would do I guess. But do not fear, time will come when you beg for it to happen and I will enjoy every little second of it" He started laughing as of he said the funniest joke in the world.

  
At that Chanyeol tried to squirm away from the source of voice. Baekhyun tsk-ed.

"I AM NOT A FUCKING MONSTER!" Baekhyun shouted out loud with all his might before clearing his throat few times.

"Sorry for that outburst. Did not expect you to think I would step that low. I know I did bad stuff. But I.am.not.a.monster. Understood pretty boy?" Baekhyun asked not really expecting an answer but Chanyeol frantically nodded as if his life depended on it. Baekhyun laughed at that.  
"Ah! Pretty boy thinks I am that easy to satisfy." Baekhyun tsk-ed again but secretly happy how submissive Chanyeol was being. The game was going to be very fun one to play, at least for Baekhyun.

Chanyeol quickly discovered that Baekhyun controlling himself and Baekhyun not controlling himself were two very different thing. One came in the form of hushed voice, whispers of love, sweet kisses and warm hugs. The one he almost fell in love with, saw a bright future filled with laughter and happiness. The other one was the polar opposite of the first; hushed curse words, whispers of threat, cold touches and fierce eyes. He despised the latter, hoping it was all a nightmare, a fragment of his own imagination and he could run back into Baekhyun's arms, the Baekhyun he knew. Or at least he _thought_ he knew. Baekhyun shifted him to what he guessed, a dungeon few hours later. Obviously not before knocking him unconscious again. But this a bit more gently that did not involve vases but chloroform or that was what Chanyeol had guessed.

There were no windows in his room, no clocks either. Baekhyun had always been careful enough to not even wear a wristwatch or have his phone with him when he came to visit Chanyeol. All of it just to make sure Chanyeol does not know what time or day it was. Chanyeol of course tried asking but the answer always came in the form of throbbing cheeks from getting slapped.

The interior of the room was very pretty though. The color theme was baby pink and baby blue. Kind of reminded Chanyeol of baby shower he threw for his sister when she was pregnant. Sometimes when Chanyeol did not eat his meals properly, Baekhyun would talk about the ways he could hurt Chanyeol's nephew who was barely 5 years old. But Chanyeol tried to be brave and fight back, a small kindle of fire in the form of hope was him that he could still escape inside of him. But Chanyeol stopped taking his chances after the first time Baekhyun came to see him covered in blood with a heart still dripping blood in his hands. That was Chanyeol's secret admirer from high school who's identity apparently was not so secret for Baekhyun. Even if Chanyeol did not know if he should believe that it was his secret admirer, it was obviously someone innocent. Someone who was alive until Baekhyun decided to play God.

  
And the small kindle of fire slowly started to burn itself out.

There was a small bed covered in fluffy pillows and soft toys. The bed side table had a lamp and a vase where every day Baekhyun placed a single white rose. White roses meant commitments. Baekhyun wanted to show how sincere he was about Chanyeol. Chanyeol retorted back one day that he showed plenty seriousness when he kidnapped Chanyeol. But that did not end very well for the poor tall boy. He forgot to choose his words wisely and in the short ot long amount of time he spent with Baekhyun, he knew there will always be consequences.

"What did you just say pretty boy?" Baekhyun said in a low trembling voice. Chanyeol gulped down whatever that was in his dry mouth then. He had seen Baekhyun angry before but it was never a pleasant sight. Specially when Baekhyun was mad but was not screaming and cursing around. 

  
"I-I am really s-sorry master, I never m-meant to hurt you. I know you l-love me. I was b-being foolish. I-I do not even know why I-I said i-it. F-Forgive me m-master." Chanyeol could not help but stutter. But the damage had been already done. The glint in Baekhyun's eyes were enough to make Chanyeol pray to all the gods there are for his own safety.

  
"Looks like it is time for pet to learn a new lesson today, would not you agree?"

It was a very rainy day. Rather gloomy than days that had come before in that week. Mrs. Chwe looked out of the window. During these rainy day she missed her husband. But old age came for him first. Ah how she wished to spend more time with him, appreciate him more. She quickly discarded thoughts about dead husband from her mind. Her almost grandson like neighbor always reminded him to think about happy stuffs. What was his name again? The old age is really making things hard for her, to do day to day tasks, walk or even hear. She furrowed her eyebrows in concentration as she tried to remember the boy's name. Baekhee? Baekho? Ah no it was Baekhyun. Such a lovely boy. She decided to bake something for that boy, leaving her bed and walking slowly towards the kitchen while forgetting to put on her hearing aid. Maybe that was the reason why she failed to listen to bloodcurdling scream overlapping with the sound of thunderstorm and heavy rain coming from the next door, from the very same grandson like boy's home.

Chanyeol begged for forgiveness again but it all fell into deaf ears for Baekhyun. Baekhyun had a small pocket knife in his hand shinning under the eerie light coming from bulb above their heads. Chanyeol was sitting in a chair with his hands tied behind his back and legs tied with the chair. Not a single piece of cloth adorned his body. Blood stains were a bit of a hassle to clean you know. The knife in Baekhyun's dug into Chanyeol's thigh again, right beside the cut that had just been made. The pale skin had handprints on them due to Baekhyun holding them too tightly. The blade sliced his skin as if his thing was a chicken leg and the slices were made so that the spices would get it. The thought of that made Chanyeol shiver or was it because he was feeling cold, he could not tell properly. Baekhyun once did squeeze lemon right on top of a wound he made on Chanyeol's hand. Chanyeol had falled unconscious because of pain during that session. The memory of that day still haunted him from time to time. He was brought back to present when Baekhyun started cooing over him. Panting, Chanyeol's head rolled back. Baekhyun kept on mumbling how good he looked in red and how pretty he is. Chanyeol did not even have the strength to cry anymore. Not that it would have been such a wise idea to do. Crying would only fuel Baekhyun more. Good thing he learned from his mistakes fast. Baekhyun was obviously in a good mood since he only cut him 10 times in each thighs. None of the slices bigger than 3 centimeters in length, not too deep either. Baekhyun did not want him to get infection either. Just wanted a small tiny bit of lesson to be learned. Baekhyun left but not before untying Chanyeol's hands and legs.

  
Becoming good in first aid was the first thing in Chanyeol's agenda. Trying to fix the bloody mess Baekhyun left was not as easy as one would think. At least Baekhyun was kind enough to leave a first aid box in his room. Such a merciful soul! Chanyeol stopped dabbing the cotton on his thighs and just stared at the bottle of rubbing alcohol. If he drinks it, he will be in severe pain, bleeding in the stomach could happen as well. If he drinks enough he might even go to coma. He knew. He remembers the time his nephew accidentally drank a sip of rubbing alcohol which lead to them rushing to the hospital. The doctors told them all the possibilities of drinking it, warning them it could have left a serious damage. So if that were to happen, Baekhyun would have to take him to the hospital too right? Then he could easily run away. Sneak out when Baekhyun would not be looking and go to the police right?

_Right?_

He casted his eyes down again towards his thighs. His fingers were trembling. He had to be very impulsive and desperate to do such thing. The bottle was not that big either but he had to be careful about the amount of rubbing alcohol he was going to drink. His eyes started stinging, he knew he actually would never be brave enough to do it. If he does it but can not run away from Baekhyun properly, he would have to be the one go suffer the consequences. Consequences he does not even want to think about. He looked at the ceiling while blinking back tears.  
"Why me?" He kept asking as if the ceiling could actually answer his questions. He knew no one can. No one but Baekhyun.

And the only thing Baekhyun wanted him to know was how much Baekhyun loved him.

A humorless chuckle got out of him which gradually turned into a broken sob. "Love? Yeah right sure, love!"

He continued to clean his wounds again. Was he crying because he was hopeless and sad or were the tears caused by the stings of the wound, he did not know anymore. He did not know anything anymore.

Gentle caressing on Chanyeol's cheek woke him up from his nap. He still did not want to open his eyes yet. He knew who's hand it was. Chanyeol did not want to see his face, scared that he will get to know what he was thinking before falling asleep. As if one look at Chanyeol's eyes will unravel all hidden surpassed desires, the longing for death. But he can not know, never.

  
"Are you awake pretty boy? Do not pretend in front of me, you know I do not like it." Baekhyun said in a hushed whisper voice. 

"I am awake just not fully awake." Chanyeol grumbled out in a low voice hoping it was enough questionnaires for that day.  
Sometimes all Baekhyun did was stare at him with deep meaningful eyes and he was hoping it was one of those days. Luck really was not in his side though. Not today, not ever.  
"Would you still love me if I had no skin?"  
Chanyeol just kept his eyes closed and hummed.

"Would you still love me if I was a girl?"  
Another small hum from Chanyeol.

"Would you still love me if I had a tail?"  
Another hum that got cut short when Baekhyun yanked his head back.

"When I ask questions, you answer me with full sentences okay you piece of shit? I love you but I do not accept any sort of disrespect. I expect you to be a good pet and follow my orders properly. Okay?" Baekhyun said while still having a tight grip on Chanyeol's hair. "Yes master! I am sorry master!" Chanyeol said while fighting back tears wondering if Baekhyun pulled half of his hair out or not. "Good pet, such good pet for master." Baekhyun cooed, "Remember your manners from next, okay pretty boy?" Baekhyun asked again. Chanyeol frantically nodded, "Yes master, pet won't repeat his mistakes master. Pet regrets it!"

Baekhyun let go of his hair and walked out of the room without saying anything else after that. With burning humiliation and pain, Chanyeol curled himself in a fetus position and cried his heart out until he fell asleep with tear stains on his cheeks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry that i didn't post for such a long time. This chapter is a bit small so I'm sorry 😅 I hope you enjoy it. Happy reading!

Everyone loves stars, well almost everyone. When the night falls, we look up and search for small twinkles of light. But most of them are dead by the time we see them. We know that but why do we keep searching for them anyway then? Specially when a big bright _alive_ star has always been right in front of us, giving us warmth and light but never asking for anything in return, why do we keep taking the Sun granted for? Are we really that greedy and ungrateful?

Baekhyun hissed as the small knife made contact with his thighs. There was blood running down from the wounds, wounds placed exactly the same places on his thighs as it was on Chanyeol's thighs. The image of Chanyeol crying and begging for him to stop itched to his brain. He stopped to take a breath, it was getting too much for him. Overwhelmed with the pain from his thighs and his guilt, Baekhyun took few seconds to breathe before starting to cut his thighs again.

Sometimes he wondered why did not he get used to feeling yet, why did it hurt each time he cut even though he had done it several times before already?

Maybe because the guilt was present, the guilt was always there to make sure he has suffered.

Did he make the right choice to start living with the love of his life though? All he had done so far was torturing his love and himself.

Baekhyun shook his head, it was not the time for rethinking his impulsive decisions, it was time for punishment. 

His punishment for making the love of his life cry in pain.

The knife made contact with his thighs again for the last time before he threw the knife away. Staring at the bloody mess he made, Baekhyun chuckled. Love had turned him into a mad man and he had done nothing to stop it.

Baekhyun stared out of the window as rain poured down outside. It was almost pitch black outside, blocking his view that he would normally have of the next door neighbors. Those neighbors never closed their curtains thus gifting Baekhyun a free show of their domestic life. From fights to fucking, he has seen everything. He loved it, the love that the couple had. They always stuck with each other no matter what. Baekhyun wanted that with Chanyeol at any cost.

Maybe that is what is driving him mad. Jealousy.

"Huh!" He wondered to himself, he is probably jealous of them having something he has to work so hard for. And they do not even appreciate it properly. They did not even celebrate their 4th anniversary, the audacity! Not even after Baekhyun reminded them by giving them homemade cookies.

Ungrateful people. They did not deserve each other if they do not celebrate being with each other.

Baekhyun smirked as he finally found something to do to pass time and forget about his guilt.

That guy's girlfriend probably wont miss him much. He did not make her cum as much as her previous boyfriends did anyway.

And with that, Baekhyun left the house with small knife without cleaning his and Chanyeol's blood off of it.

But as soon as he passed the room he kept Chanyeol in, something stirred in the pit of his stomach. He looked at himself. 

Bloody hands, thighs filled with open wounds.

He shook his head, he can't do it. He shouldn't do it. He loves Chanyeol and Chanyeol would never approve it.

Baekhyun silently went back to his room, ignoring the burning pain his thighs were giving him and went to sleep.

Chanyeol was changing him and _he_ did not like that.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello and welcome to nightly news at channel 12. I'm Kim Hyuna and this is-"

"Kim Hyojong. And we're here to report you news from around the country."

"The headlined for today. The heartless murderer is back and terror ensures the city."

"Kim Gunmo countersues alleged rape victim."

"Korean food delivery giant merged into German rival in $4 billion deal."

"Macron option for South Korea."

The lady pauses for a moment, the small friendly smile that adorned her lips previously now gone.

"The heartless serial killer, this infamous murderer stroke yet again last night. His first victims were a small band called "NNG". 4 out of 5 members were found dead in an alley, all the dead bodies missing their heart."

"The last member, Park Chanyeol, Male, age 28, had survived and attended the funeral. But after 2 months since the funeral, he had gone missing without a trace. Police had suspected that he had run away to stay safe from the murderer."

"After 3 days of the mysterious disappearance of Park Chanyeol, the heartless serial killer had found another victim. Lee Junho, a 29 year old male who came to visit his family after getting discharged from the military was found dead in his room during Christmas morning, the dead body lacking a heart. Police confirmed his connection with the band previously mentioned. Apparently he attended the same school as the band and also was rumoured to be romantically involved with the missing man Park Chanyeol during high school. The rumors are yet to be confirmed."

"After 1 month of Chanyeol's disappearance, this time Ahn Yuna, a 28 year old female was found dead in a public washroom stall. Her dead body also lacked a heart in it. Ahn Yuna was a colleague of Park Chanyeol in the restaurant he used to work in. Yuna had been a fan of the band NNG since their college time and apparently attended every single show they did."

"Though since then it had been 2 months since then that the heartless murderer was silent and police thought they finally stopped, but last night's incident proved that thought wrong. Jung Minsoo, this time a 20 year old male was found dead in his room without a heart in the dead body. He is the only victim who didn't have direct connection to the band but only the missing man, Park Chanyeol."

"Police have released an official statement this morning, mentioning more of these murders that didn't make it to the spotlight. Here's a short clip from the press conference."

The clip starts playing, a middle aged man in his uniform is standing in front of several mikes. He sighs once before he starts speaking, eyebrows furrowed.

"It saddens me a lot that I have to be the one to deliver this news. For the past few months there has been a serial killer on the loose. Though some of his..... _artwork_ has made its way to the media, we have been trying to keep things low key to not spread terror around the city. Because of that, we have hidden more than 5 murder stories from the public and I deeply apologize. To pay all of the victims respect, we have arranged a joint funeral.

There are few things that I would like to disclose. One of them is, Park Chanyeol, the male who everyone assumed had run away is actually missing. Thanks to Kim Junmyeon, the detective who's working on this serial killer case has discovered some clues, clues that made Park Chanyeol our prime suspect.

Please do not panic. Though in the past it may have seemed like victims were chosen randomly, our head detective Kim Junmyeon, has discovered that every single victims were somehow related to Mr. Chanyeol."

The clip stops playing and the camera focuses on the man.  
"The clues were not revealed yet. But-" He stops and a proud smiles makes its way to his face, "But thanks Kim Junmyeon, the authorities are one step closer to finding who this heartless murderer."

"We're going on a short break now. Please stay tuned for the rest of the news." The lady smiles prettily at the camera before it zooms out and small tune plays in the background.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading it. Since I'm in quarantine, I'll try to update more frequently ^^


End file.
